nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hectic The Hedgehog
History (To be revealed.) Personality Hectic is a cheerful little fellow who is shy in public, which is mainly the reason he wears a dark cloak over his head anytime he heads into public. But, otherwise, you can grow attached to him. Since he has personally no smarts, he will be incredibly nice and obedient to whoever he crosses. He might will be a villain, or he will be a hero; but other than that, he will always be the nice boy that he is. Skills And Abilities Hectic only has the fewest of abilities, but they can prove quite helpful in life for him. Umbrakinesis One of Hectic's abilities/powers. This power is symbolized by the black (negative) energy ring around his right glove and wrist. This manipulative ability gives him the power to manipulate and control dark energy, which can prove quite helpful in battle. However, in battle, he must balance out the usage of this power, for it can lead to exhaustion or can lead to him losing his sanity. In other ways to say, if Hectic were to go against you with his umbrakinesis, in daytime, then it would be an easy brawl for you. But unless it is nighttime and he uses this power, then you are in for a bad time. Photokinesis Another one of Hectic's abilities/powers. This is represented by the yellow (positive) ring around his left glove and wrist. This allows him to manipulate and bend light at his will. This ability for him is useful if he wants to escape a battle. However, this power has the same uses as his umbrakinesis, because he can only use it at a certain time. Say that if he tries to use this power at nighttime, it won't be useful or thoroughly effective. But if he uses this manipulative power in the day, his use of it will be very effective, and prove very well in battle. Though having the skill since he was little, Hectic has used this for fun activities and pranks. Although in battle, Hectic fairly knows how to use this manipulative power, besides the fact that he has never used this in battle. But, he does use it as a mean of protection, as since he has the ability to project and move photons at his will, he will sometimes form shields and flashes of light that can blind the enemy. Superior Strength Another one of Hectic's abilities. He is able to release strength more stronger than others. Of course, this does not affect any of his darkness and light manipulative powers, but this does make him feel confident in most of his abilities. Of course, in battle, he has never learned any fighting techniques since he was little, so he may through some accurate hits, except most he throw randomly. However, this is only ''some of the power people believe he has, as this isn't his full potential to his powers... 'Health Regeneration Factor' Hectic's last power. Thanks to the darkness and light in his body, he is able to heal from hard blows on the body to tampered body parts. Although the light can heal his wounds more faster than darkness, the dark is just as reliable as the light. This power has been his most useful since an orphan in the forest. For sometimes when he has physical confrontations come upon him, he knows he may feel serious damage, in which will heal quickly in a couple of seconds. And like all, he has the power to share it among friends, as he is able to heal their wounds. Transformations/Forms '''Highlight Form: '''Hectic unlocks the light energy that is inside of him, as a shining, white aura will be seen covering his body's outer appearance. This is his only known form as many people can see. His strength is heightened, along with his speed and energy, as this form has a normal time span to fatigue until he is forced to return back to normal. In this form, he is more capable of moving photons more thoroughly, having him be more of use to a group. Weaknesses '''Amnesia: '''Not being able to remember most stuff, this can lead to a disadvantage for his life. As he had already forgotten a major event that took place in his life, that shows a clear example (enven though his head landed on stone). '''Dimwitted: '''Having' 'been kicked out of households throughout his life, Hectic has never been given an accurate education than of the intellegience he previously had, leading him now to be not that smart in most subjects. So, you can easily outsmart him or get him to believe in something ''that quickly. Items '''Celestial Star Amulet: '''An amulet he obtained when he was younger, he still doesn't know who its true owners are. Category:Characters Category:Noah's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Neutrals Category:Neutral Good Category:Weaponless Category:Fighters Category:Unfinished Pages